Chapter 13 - Flourish
Overview Synopsis More military units fly towards the Gekko as part of their mission. One of the soldiers talks about how his daughter is a fan of ray=out and says she will be mad when the Gekko is destroyed. Dewey reveals that he planted a transmitter in the Amita Drive to get the Gekko's location and orders the firing procedures once Eureka's data has been retrieved. Dewey compares the Nirvash and theEND, and Eureka and Anemone, but he says it isn't important on who is the real one but only the survivor is important because the survivor will take the world in hand. He also says that with the new AFX, they don't need the Gekko anymore. Everyone but Holland (who is on the bridge) is in the cargo bay, looking for weapons. Matthieu wonders why Holland told them to ignore the 20 warships and intruders. Hap notes that Holland hasn't joined them and says he is wondering why the SOF has attacked them, and it would be best if they stayed in the cargo bay. The kids ask Mischa where is Eureka, and she assures them that she is sleeping and Renton was bringing her here. As he is running towards her room, Renton wonders why is he going to get her when he said he didn't want to see her in that condition again. However, he overhears the soldiers talk about their decision to kill Eureka and he runs in to stop them. One of them beats him while the other moves in to stab her. Renton fights back as he jumps the soldier trying to kill her and gets stabbed in the leg. Renton says that even if she is a monster or Coralian and doesn't smile, he still loves her. The soldier knocks him away while the other moves in and fires his gun at Eureka. In a flashback from when they got the Pancha fruit, Eureka asks Talho what love is. Talho explains that love can be painful because when you're with someone you love, you becomes part of him, which doubles the pain, and having someone more important than yourself isn't that great. This causes Eureka to wonder why people even love each other. Eureka remembers the pain in her chest and how trust causes the pain, which is why she decided to never trust again and will never love anyone. When she wakes up, Eureka finds Renton by her side, although he is covered in blood. He tells her that they are going to the hanger, but then he passes out. She then sees the trail of blood from where he had been earlier, and realizes Renton had taken the bullet to save her. On the intercom, Holland tells everyone to follow his orders because their chances of escaping alive are slim but he vows to not let them die. He orders them to escape on the LFOs and he will stay on the ship to fire smoke missiles at the SOF and escape in the smoke. Although he can't be certain they will be safe, but if the SOF thought he died, the rest of the crew will be free from being labeled as criminals. The rest of the crew refuses to leave and accuses him of tricking them into thinking he had a plan. Gidget suggests they fight as a team, but they are worried about what will happen to the kids if they stayed. Mischa suggests they wait until Renton comes back as Talho bits her fingernails to the point of them bleeding. Seeing Renton passed out and bleeding profusely, Eureka manages to break free from the scub and reaches for him. After checking that everything is in order, Holland prepares to ram into the warship, which the commander has ordered the cannon to be fired in order to shoot down the Gekko. Covering herself with a sheet, Eureka makes her way to the hanger. The rest of the crew is ready to launch the LFOs but Talho refuses to leave after Holland said he will kill himself if they die. Even though Hap tells her to understand Holland's feelings, she shouts that she is the ship's pilot, not him, and calls Holland an idiot for attempting to be a self-sacrifice hero. The Gekko is hit by the cannons, and Talho says that she doesn't want him to die because she feels that Holland is more important than herself. Suddenly, they see the Nirvash launch and see Eureka piloting it, which shocks Mischa that she was able to peel herself from the scub and orders her out of the Nirvash. As she flies off, Eureka mentally apologizes for lying when she said she didn't love Renton. She says she doesn't care if it hurts because she now knows what's important to her and shouts for Renton. The Nirvash then bursts into a powerful light and Eureka turns to see Renton helping her pilot Nirvash, and he says "Let's go". They begin to battle against the warships and antibody Coralians as Eureka mentally tells Renton that love sometimes hurts but there are more times when you're happier. The Nirvash creates a giant ball of bright light that Holland says he has never seen before and the others ask if it is the Seven Swell. Gonzy, however, tells himself that this light will bring destruction to the planet. Renton and Eureka are hospitalized and are holding hands as they sleep. Holland asks Axel if he still plans to take Renton back to Bellforest, but he says he has one ticket, which Holland knew all along. Holland also says that Bellforest may not be safe because no one knows when the Coralians will attack again. Axel says that if Eureka is a Coralian, they shouldn't be worried and comments that the beautiful light made him believe that. The two bid each other farewell and axel warns him not to throw his life away so easily. Dewey looks at a photo of the light and knows that it was no ordinary Seven Swell, and orders the data on Anemone. Trivia *In the anime, even though the Gekko is attacked numerous times by the military, Holland never felt that ordering the crew to escape was necessary, as long as all of the LFOs were working properly. *In the anime, Dewey was initially never concerned with Eureka because she required a human partner to save the planet and he never believed she would find her partner. However, after seeing her with Renton in episode 35 and realizing he was wrong, he decided eliminating them was necessary afterall. *In the anime, Renton never sustains serious injuries in his efforts to protect Eureka; here, he ended up getting stabbed and shot as he tried to stop two SOF soldiers from killing her. *In the anime, Renton felt tremendous guilt when he realized he had killed many people in battles; here, he commits his first murder by killing the SOF soldiers but it was in self-defense and felt no guilt about it. *In the anime, the scubs on Eureka's body were removed by a Vodarac priest Holland rescued because only the Vodarac can heal injuries of creatures born from the Scub Coral, and she loses most of her hair and receives scars on the left side of her body. *In the anime, Eureka proves her love for Renton by defying Holland, leaving the Gekko, and unknowingly going against the military when she decided to look for Renton after Holland refused to search for him any more and the rest of the crew was reluctant to help her. Category:Eureka Seven